Question: Convert $7\ \dfrac{1}{16}$ to an improper fraction.
${7}\ {\dfrac{1}{16}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${7} + {\dfrac{1}{16}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $16$ as the fractional part ${7} \times \dfrac{16}{16} = {\dfrac{112}{16}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{112}{16}} + {\dfrac{1}{16}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{112}{16}} + {\dfrac{1}{16}} = \dfrac{113}{16}$